


Waiting for Collection

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: All Rise (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: The bag's just sitting there, waiting for someone to come and claim it, and it can stay for as long as that takes. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 6, "Six Full Backpacks".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Waiting for Collection

Every so often Sherri's attention will drift for just a moment to the backpack on Lola's sofa and she'll get that look, the one that usually precedes her asking Lola a question that Lola doesn't want to answer, and then Sherri will stop herself and go back to what she was doing before.

Of course Lola kept the backpack. What else was she supposed to do with it? It belonged to someone out there and that someone must be missing it, she has to be. At first Lola hadn't wanted to open it, she had balked at the idea of invading someone's privacy in that way, but then two weeks — or had it been three — had passed and Sherri pointed out that maybe there was ID or some clue as to who the girl was inside. So Lola had looked. There were books, a drinks bottle, a well-worn hoody, and a pair of headphones but nothing to tell her who the girl was that all of that belonged to.

So the backpack sat there, tucked away on the corner of the sofa, just waiting to be collected.

Lola checked the news and social media every day to begin with, dreading the possibility that she would see that the girl's face staring back at her in a flood of news articles and reports that something truly awful had happened that night, even after Lola had intervened. She was relieved each day she couldn't find her, even though it meant she was no closer to returning the bag.

When that video — _that fucking video_ — went viral, Lola was certain that would finally mean she would learn who the girl was and get the bag back to her. Yet, it was the same again. A week went by, then two, and still the bag sat there. It seemed everyone had been so focused on Lola and the police officer that the girl who could have so nearly lost her life that day was forgotten. Perhaps it was for the best. After all, she was so young and she didn't need this attached to her for years to come. She didn't need people to nudge each other when they saw her in the street and whisper, _'That's the girl who...'_

Maybe one day the girl will see the viral video and see the information about Lola. Maybe one day, when the world isn't in such a turmoil, she might come to find Lola. She's not difficult to locate at the courthouse, after all. Maybe one day, Lola will return that bag to its rightful owner.

But, for now, the backpack can just stay where it is.


End file.
